Juste une petite éternité
by LittleHelo
Summary: [OS] Une matinée en compagnie de May et d'Hermès.
1. Partie I

**Hello ! :)**

**Il est tout chaud. Tout juste terminé. Et surtout, il n'était pas prévu. J'ai seulement été submergée par une soudaine envie d'écrire sur May et Hermès (mon couple chouchou, je vous le confesse :') ). Je sais qu'il est très fleur bleu, rempli de guimauve, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire alors ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je vous le pose là. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un le lira un jour (parce que j'ai bien remarqué que le fandom français est déserté ^^').**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**JUSTE UNE PETITE ETERNITE**

* * *

**Première Partie**

Hermès cligna péniblement des yeux, timidement tiré de son sommeil profond par de délicats baisers. De doux et affectueux baisers qui caressaient son visage, avant de glisser au creux de son cou et de longer agréablement sa clavicule. Malgré ses sens encore engourdis, il ressentait la chaleur réconfortante de May sur son corps. Il la ressentait dès qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur sa peau sensible. Dès qu'elle redessinait de son index les traits de son visage. Hermès n'osa protester et s'abandonna sans retenue à l'exquise torture de la jolie blonde, préservant avec précaution ce rêve qu'il ne voulait quitter. Il pourrait rester ainsi toute son éternité, noyé dans les draps accueillants de sa belle et sous sa seule emprise. A sa merci.

Elle le surplombait, assise à califourchon sur son bassin, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant. Elle l'éblouissait presque, tel un soleil levant. Il inspira son parfum grisant à pleins poumons lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tendrement. Simplement. Hermès avait toujours l'impression d'échanger leur premier baiser. Un véritable feu d'artifices faisait rage dans son cœur. Un feu crépitant d'amour et de passion pour cette femme qui l'émerveillait davantage chaque jour. Un feu ardent qui ne faisait que croître. Jamais il ne se lasserait de toutes les sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui. Les petits fourmillements au creux de son estomac. Le feu qui embrasait ses veines. Son cœur qui ratait un battement dès qu'elle l'effleurait. Sous ses doigts, il était fait de chair et de sang. Il se sentait terriblement vivant. Humain.

Il ne pourrait rompre ce baiser pour rien au monde. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de s'éloigner d'elle. De briser tout contact. Mais, le souffle coupé, May détacha à contre cœur ses lèvres des siennes avant de river ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amant. Désirant prolonger leur moment d'intimité, elle plongea amoureusement ses mains dans les boucles brunes d'Hermès. Lequel frémissait de plaisir sous ses doigts, l'esprit à mille lieux de la réalité.

« **Je veux que nos enfants aient tes jolies boucles, Hermès.** », lui avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, l'air soudain rêveur. « **Quelque part, tu seras ainsi toujours avec moi.** »

Brutalement frappé par un chagrin destructeur, le regard d'Hermès s'assombrit. Les mots de May eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il fut comme poignardé en plein cœur. Rappelé à l'ordre par une réalité désagréable. Une douleur intense explosa et se propagea en lui tel un poison. Très vite, la désolation et la peur l'oppressèrent. Il en étouffait presque. Comme si on compressait sa poitrine à en vider tout l'air de ses poumons.

« **Me crois-tu réellement capable de t'abandonner ? **», lui répondit le dieu d'une voix brisée en se redressant, les traits tirés par un sérieux impénétrable. « **M'en crois-tu réellement capable, May ? **»

Les yeux de sa belle avaient perdu de leur éclat sous les larmes qui les embuaient. Elle ne parvenait plus à endiguer son désespoir qui l'assaillait dès qu'elle songeait à son avenir. A cet avenir qui l'effrayait au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Il lui était devenu impossible de refouler cette peur immense qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité. Elle était terrorisée. Terrorisée de le perdre. De ne pas être digne de lui. De se retrouver seule avec un enfant à élever. Et cette peur ne se taisait plus. Au contraire, elle s'intensifiait avec le temps. Pourtant, elle connaissait Hermès. Elle connaissait son cœur. Son honnêteté. Sa bonté. Il était loin d'être le dieu dont elle avait lu les aventures et les crimes. Il était un homme de cœur. Un homme dont elle avait entièrement confiance.

Une larme roula sur ses pommettes, puis d'autres la suivirent. Elle sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle posait son regard sur son visage angélique. Aujourd'hui, Hermès était dans ses bras. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle et elle seule. Pourtant, demain, elle savait que son lit serait froid. Gelé par son absence. Elle savait qu'il finirait par se volatiliser. Qu'il lui échapperait. Alors elle le regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle voulait tout encrer en elle. Sa voix. Son corps. Ses taches de rousseur. Ses mains. Son regard amoureux. Elle voulait se souvenir de ces moments où elle se sentait aimer par le seul être qui comptait à ses yeux. Avant que lui aussi ne change d'horizon.

« **Jamais tu ne seras mien, Hermès. Jamais entièrement. Ne me promets pas le contraire, ça ne ferait que nous détruire encore plus. **», souffla-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en posant un doigt sur la bouche du brun qui cherchait déjà à répliquer. « **Et, au plus profond de moi, je devrais te haïr pour me faire rêver d'un avenir qui ne sera jamais possible. Un avenir qui, pourtant, me fait terriblement envie. Parce que je voudrais te dire oui. Un oui pour l'éternité, Hermès. Un oui pour affronter nos épreuves à deux. Mais jamais je ne serais ton épouse. Jamais je ne pourrai vieillir avec toi. Et je me maudis chaque jour de t'aimer autant. »**

Bouleversé comme jamais, Hermès l'attira contre lui avec une tendresse infinie. Alors qu'elle mouillait son t-shirt de ses larmes, il caressa son dos pour l'apaiser. Pour calmer les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Mais chaque larme versée le traversait comme une lame. Attisait sa souffrance et sa culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si elle était aussi désespérée et abattue. Avec un autre, elle ne connaîtrait que joie et sérénité. Avec un autre, elle ne vivrait pas avec cette angoisse constante. Avec un autre, elle aurait l'avenir qu'elle méritait. Et, à l'instant où elle en avait le plus besoin, Hermès n'avait pas les mots pour la rassurer. Pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que tout se passera bien. Mais ce serait lui mentir. Parce qu'elle finirait par souffrir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« **Je t'aime, mon amour.** », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux en désordre.

L'envie de lui crier son amour ne s'était jamais fait aussi pressant. En quatre mille ans, il n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi intenses. Aussi vrais. Il n'avait jamais autant donné à une femme. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance. Un simple béguin passager. Encore moins un besoin irrépressible d'assouvir ses pulsions. Non, il lui semblait connaître l'amour pour la première fois. Il aimait tout chez elle, jusqu'aux moindres détails qu'elle considérait comme un défaut. Elle était celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Elle était sa vie. Son étoile. Son univers. La demander en mariage ? Il aurait déjà posé un genou à terre et demander sa main si sa vie n'était pas aussi compliquée. Et son monde aussi cruel. Tous les matins, son immortalité était devenue un fardeau. Un fardeau difficile à porter en sa compagnie.

Hermès recula légèrement et colla ses mains sur les joues rosies de May, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser passionné. Un baiser qu'ils exécutaient sans précipitation, dans un pur désir de prolonger les délicieuses sensations qu'il leur procurait. Hermès redécouvrait à chaque instant le goût addictif des lèvres de son amante. La confusion qui l'enveloppait dès qu'il l'embrassait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas succomber mais ce délicieux contact atténuait sa peine. Le poids sur sa poitrine se dissipait déjà, remplacé par le frétillement de papillons. Alors que le dieu messager ouvrait le bal à une valse langoureuse, ses mains descendant doucement jusqu'à la chute de reins de sa belle, May se colla davantage à son corps et le poussa contre le matelas. Elle passait déjà ses mains sous son t-shirt lorsqu'il se décida à lui ouvrir son cœur. Sans filtre. Sans barrière. Sans pudeur.

« **Mon cœur t'appartient.** », murmura le jeune dieu en se noyant dans les indescriptibles nuances de bleu et de vert de ses yeux. « **Pour l'éternité.** »

Hermès chassa tendrement une nouvelle larme qui roulait sur son visage, lorsqu'elle posa une main timide sur le cœur du brun. Sous ses doigts, elle ressentait ses palpitations effrénées.

« **Il ne bat que pour toi, mon amour. Depuis la seconde où nos destins se sont liés. **», continua-t-il.** « Chaque jour passé à tes côtés est une bénédiction. Et il ne se passera plus un seul jour sans que je ne voie ton visage. Sans que je n'entende ta voix résonner en moi. **»

Hermès fit basculer la jeune femme sur le côté. Désormais allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux d'or épars autour de son visage angélique et ses émeraudes remplis d'un désir fou pour lui, May le piégea sans ménagement. Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Jamais il ne pourrait résister. Lutter contre cette folie naissante. Alors, submergé par une vague d'enjouement, le dieu accrocha son regard. Sincère. Amoureux. Pur. Comme il l'aimait.

« **Si tu savais à quel point tu es exceptionnelle, May.** »

Sans plus attendre, la jolie blonde l'attira davantage contre elle et l'emprisonna avec force entre ses jambes. Elle unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Plein de passion. Hermès passa ses mains sur sa peau brûlante, lui retirant cette chemise qu'elle lui avait soutiré la vieille, et laissa ses sentiments le guider.

Ce matin, May souhaitait simplement oublier les prochaines souffrances. Son vœu ? Apprécier le moment présent et s'abandonner, encore une fois, dans ses bras. Sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Son parfum lui coller à la peau. Lui prouver l'amour qu'elle lui nourrissait. Parce que le malheur ne prévenait jamais. Un jour, il frapperait. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra se dresser face à lui.

**...**

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, May se préparait pour la journée de cours qui l'attendait à l'université. Mais, contrairement aux autres matinées, elle était distraite. Un peu nerveuse. Malgré elle, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers cette feuille de papier pliée dans la poche de sa veste. Cette feuille que lui avait remis une infirmière, tout juste la vieille. Plus d'une fois, elle avait vérifié qu'elle s'y trouvait bien. Qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. Qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et plus d'une fois, elle se rappela qu'elle était réelle. Que le test sanguin était formel : elle était enceinte de trois semaines. Oui, elle attendait son premier enfant. Et après la surprise, la joie et la peur, elle attendait le bon moment pour le révéler à Hermès. Un bon moment qui se faisait assez discret, à son plus grand dam.

« **Tout va bien, mon ange ?** »

Le dieu messager passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air soudain inquiet face à la triste mine de sa belle. Balayant ses pensées moroses, May lui adressa un sourire en retour. Elle pourrait tout lui dire. Là. Maintenant. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Elle était désormais une adulte responsable. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, il ne lui restait plus qu'à valider sa dernière année. Sans oublier ses quelques économies. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se sentait prête à élever cet enfant et à lui offrir tout l'amour nécessaire. Après plus d'un an de relation, elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'il serait le père de ses enfants… mais elle devait l'avouer, elle n'était pas prête à regarder Hermès s'éloigner. Elle serait impuissante et dévastée par ce départ précipité. Après tout, pourquoi un dieu s'embêterait avec un enfant ? Elle ne voulait pas choisir entre lui et son enfant.

« **Oui oui, je suis juste un peu stressée pour mon mémoire. J'ai l'impression que je ne le finirai jamais à temps.** », tenta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit alors qu'elle rehaussait ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. « **Mais tu as assez de problèmes, je n'ai pas envie de te préoccuper avec les miens. **»

Remarquant bien que May ne lui disait pas tout, Hermès s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par le dos dans un tendre câlin. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, dans une vaine tentative de la rassurer. Il respectait son silence. Son intimité. Elle finira par se confier à lui, quand elle se sentira prête. Cependant, May était beaucoup trop focalisée sur sa peur pour se décrisper. Pour réellement apprécier la nouvelle. Ils étaient trois aujourd'hui. Mais demain, ils ne seraient peut-être plus que deux. Pourtant, les mains d'Hermès sur son ventre la firent frémir plus que de raison.

« **Jamais tu ne m'embêteras.** » lui souffla-t-il, et son souffle chaud chatouilla sa nuque. « **Je passerai mes journées à l'écrire à tes côtés si je le pouvais.** »

May rejoignit ses doigts aux siens, et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras chaleureux. Elle ne se sentait complète qu'en sa présence. Comme s'il était un rouage essentiel à sa vie. Et alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, elle se décida de chasser ses tourments. De cesser de se torturer. Hermès ne partira pas. Pas maintenant. Et pas avant de nombreuses années.

Une sonnerie de téléphone troubla soudain cette douce étreinte. Avec regret, Hermès se détacha de sa belle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour s'excuser, avant de prendre l'appel. Ces interruptions n'étaient pas rares, et May avait finis par s'y accoutumer.

« **J'arrive, j'arrive.** » s'agaça Hermès, d'un ton légèrement irrité. « **Laisse-moi dix petites minutes.** »

Hermès raccrocha précipitamment et enfila une chemise verte à carreaux par-dessus son polo blanc. Il adressa alors un regard désolé à la jeune femme, tous deux profondément attristés de voir leur matinée si vite écourtée. Le messager en maudirait presque ses devoirs. Il avait horreur de partir comme un voleur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Encore une fois.

« **Le devoir t'appelle. File.** » lui sourit May entre deux baisers. « **Je survivrai.** »

**...**

Alors qu'Hermès grimpait dans son camionnette pour sa longue et éprouvante journée de travail, il aperçut une boîte métallique dépassant de sa besace. Avec un sourire rayonnant, il l'ouvrit et laissa la délicieuse odeur faire saliver ses papilles gustatives. C'étaient des cookies faits maison que lui avaient glissé May, comme à son habitude. Une petite attention qu'Hermès appréciait au-delà des mots. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient accompagnés d'un mot.

_« Avec pépites de chocolat et une pincée de cannelle. Comme tu les aimes._

_Promets-moi de ne jamais tourner la page. »_

* * *

**Oui, beaucoup trop d'amour pour ces deux-là :')**

**Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à lire _"Life of a Hero"_ de la merveilleuse SilverPlume17. Parce qu'elle fournit simplement un travail incroyable et formidable sur Luke et ses parents. Que son écriture et sa créativité rafraîchissent ces oubliés. Croyez-moi, toutes ses histoires valent largement le détour.**

**Sur ce, j'espère vous avoir conquis. Et on se retrouve pour un futur one-shot et une suite :D**

**Bisous, Helo.**


	2. Partie II

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D**

**Je dois avouer qu'écrire cette deuxième partie n'a pas été de tout repos. Vous avez sous les yeux la troisième version, parce que les deux premières ne me convenaient pas. Mais vraiment pas. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, sinon je suis désolée T.T**

**Merci à Yuunya (merci d'être toujours fidèle, ça fait hyper plaisir!) et Dragonna (un petit OS Hermès x Apollon est en route!). Et merci à SP17 et Eurus Ventus pour leur soutien sans faille ! :)**

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Deuxième Partie**

Emmitouflée dans les draps, May tentait de consacrer toute son attention à son carnet où elle inscrivait les grandes lignes de son mémoire. En vain. L'esprit à des années lumières, elle n'avait pas la tête à l'écrire. Accompagnée d'une tasse brûlante entre ses doigts, elle admirait distraitement les flocons de neige voltiger et danser au grès du vent, quelque peu virulent en ce début de matinée. Un fin manteau blanc recouvrait désormais les rues de New Heaven et gelait les branches nues des arbres qui bordaient les trottoirs glissants. Janvier touchait à sa fin. Et avec lui, son premier mois de grossesse. Pendant cette dernière semaine, le temps ne lui avait pas manqué pour digérer la nouvelle. De réaliser qu'elle portait la vie. Et, comme ces milliers de flocons tombant du ciel, c'était magique. Presque irréel. Pourtant, elle portait bien l'enfant d'Hermès. Leur enfant. Cette moitié d'eux qu'elle chérissait déjà d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle ne pouvait décrire la joie qui l'animait quand elle y songeait. C'était une sensation unique. Indéfinissable. Mais la peur n'était jamais très loin pour serrer son estomac et lui rappeler que son ignorance le gardait auprès d'elle.

May sirotait en silence son délicieux thé au cassis lorsque son regard dévia sur l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Ses boucles brunes étaient désordonnées et chatouillaient ses yeux clos, sous lesquels s'étaient logées de fines ombres bleutées pendant la nuit. Ses journées l'épuisaient tant, qu'elle n'osa le tirer de son sommeil. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Et elle devait bien avouer que sa respiration régulière l'apaisait. Un ange. Voilà ce qu'Hermès était à ses yeux. Avec un léger sourire, elle posa son mug sur sa table de nuit avant de reprendre son devoir.

« **Toujours aussi matinale**. », murmura le messager d'une voix endormie en se mouvant à peine, comme pour essayer de se replonger dans les bras de Morphée. « **Et toujours aussi studieuse.** »

Son ton aussi calme qu'affectueux lui tira un sourire. En vérité, May se sentait si nerveuse qu'elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et d'évacuer. Habituée à leur rituel matinal, elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus agréables.

« **Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister.** », avoua-t-elle en fermant son carnet.

Hermès se redressa et déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule de sa belle.

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.** »

La jeune femme frémit de plaisir en sentant ses caresses courir sur sa peau. Hermès manifestait une telle gentillesse et délicatesse en sa présence qu'elle en était encore parfois étonnée. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un homme si bienveillant et charmant. Et, certains jours, elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas tant. Mais, ce matin, une toute autre interrogation la torturait. Était-ce le bon moment ? Ce bon moment qu'elle attendait depuis, ce qui lui semblait, une éternité ? Ce mélange entre l'excitation et l'effroi commençaient à lui faire perdre l'esprit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, décidée à affronter ses démons, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Comment l'aborder. Pourtant, ce n'étaient que quatre petits mots : _tu vas être papa_. Quatre mots, qui lui semblaient une montagne à gravir. Quatre mots, qui refusaient de s'échapper. Au fond, ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps était probablement le meilleur moyen de se lancer. De se lancer franchement. Sans hésitation ni tergiversation. Ce n'était que de cette manière que les mots franchiraient ses lèvres. Ne se laissant pas dominée par sa crainte, May s'empara de la main d'Hermès et la posa sur son ventre. Un voile de surprise ombragea aussitôt les yeux du messager. Il avait compris. Son mutisme et ses larmes naissantes le prouvaient.

« **Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer.** », bredouilla May.

Le dieu fixait son ventre encore plat, comme figé. Hermès était envahi d'un sentiment indescriptible. Un sentiment indescriptible qui le rendait terriblement heureux. Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer sa joie. Une joie qui le laissait sans voix et le cœur à l'envers. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle soudaine bouffée de bonheur. May l'avait véritablement pris au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas peu dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle aussi importante. Aussi explosive.

Bien évidemment, May lui avait déjà parlé de son désir d'être mère, de fonder sa propre famille. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé vieillir sans ses enfants auprès d'elle. Mais elle voulait prendre son temps. Profiter de sa jeunesse pour découvrir et voyager. Attendre une situation stable pour leur assurer un avenir. Qui était-il pour la contredire ? Pour diriger sa vie ? Hermès respectait ses envies et ses opinions, sans jamais la brusquer, ni la délaisser. Il aurait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne supporte plus sa présence. Qu'elle finisse par mettre un terme à leur relation. Qu'elle décide de construire sa vie avec un homme qui pourrait lui donner le cocon familial dont elle rêvait. Il l'aurait respectée. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« **Si tu savais à quel point j'avais peur de te l'annoncer, j'en tremble encore.** », ria nerveusement May pour briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite chambre de son appartement.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour intégrer l'information. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Sa main posée sur le ventre de son amante, Hermès se sentait à la fois si proche et si éloigné de leur enfant. Il allait être père ! Père d'un enfant qu'il aimait déjà d'un amour déraisonné, puissant. Il en était déjà tellement fier ! Les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues, spontanément, irrémédiablement, comme un torrent. Il ne pouvait les refouler. Il fallait qu'elles sortent. Là, maintenant, il n'y avait plus que ces deux êtres qui lui étaient précieux. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

« **Depuis combien de temps…** »

Hermès avait la voix tant nouée par l'émotion qu'il n'avait pu achever sa phrase. Son sourire rayonnant restait néanmoins intact. Un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la jolie blonde.

« **Quatre semaines.** », lui sourit tendrement May, dont le soulagement était perceptible sur le visage. « **J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie.** », ajouta-t-elle en les chassant.

Hermès ne put réprimer ses rires. Tout se bousculait en lui. Tout se mêlait. Une tempête faisait dangereusement tanguer son cœur. Et son corps, perdu parmi les flots, ne savait comment réagir. Il était fou de joie. Comblé. Emu. C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Alors il l'embrassa, passionnément, amoureusement, comme un besoin pressant de lui partager toutes ses émotions.

« **Une légende raconte qu'il existe un instinct maternel.** », lui souffla Hermès. « **Ma mère m'en a souvent parlé. Alors, fille ou garçon ?** »

« **Es-tu si impatient que ça ?** », s'étonna May, pas moins enchantée que son amant prenne la nouvelle avec autant de bonheur. « **Un garçon, peut-être ?** »

« **Peut-être ?** », reprit Hermès en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aimerai bien un petit garçon. Puis une petite princesse, avec les boucles de son papa. **»

Hermès sourit et caressa la joue de sa bien-aimée. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage angélique. De ses émeraudes étincelants. Elle faisait de lui le dieu le plus épanoui. Le dieu le plus chanceux. Comme un désir de prolonger leur petite éternité, le messager l'attira à lui et la laissa se blottir dans ses bras chaleureux. Il sentait son cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine. Ne battre que pour eux. A nouveau, sa vision se troubla sous l'émotion qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.

« **Je te donnerai tout ce que tu souhaites.** », lui promit Hermès au creux de l'oreille. « **Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, May.** »

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la partie deux. Je le trouve beaucoup trop court, je l'avoue :')**

**Encore merci pour vos petits retours, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bisous, Helo.**


	3. Partie 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :)**

**La voilà, la tant attendue partie 3 ! Elle aurait dû être postée bien plus tôt mais, comme je n'en étais pas satisfaite, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps... M'enfin, elle est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte :) Et avant de vous laisser découvrir tout ça, je tiens à dire que j'ai déjà une partie 4 en tête, mais je ne sais pas quand elle sortira. Oui, je suis toujours aussi précise x)**

**Sur ce, ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

_Ce matin-là, le soleil était si éclatant qu'il en était aveuglant. Il paraissait irradier dans le salon. Drapant les murs d'un orange vif très chaleureux, il réchauffait les cœurs comme un feu de bois hivernal. Et inondée de lumière, la maison inspirait le calme et la douceur. Il y planait une délicieuse et conviviale atmosphère qui déliait Hermès de ses affres dès qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée. Les pièces libéraient cette affectueuse chaleur qu'on avait hâte de retrouver après de laborieuses heures de travail. Cette chaleur dans laquelle on aimait se réfugier et oublier tous les tracas. Une chaleur maternelle que transmettait May dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes. C'était avec fierté que le dieu messager admirait le cocon familial douillet et accueillant qu'elle s'était construite au grès des années._

_Berçant sa petite fille contre lui, Hermès nageait dans le bonheur. Un bonheur rare et simple qu'il préservait jalousement. Ce foyer était sa bulle d'oxygène dans son quotidien mouvementé et éreintant. Une bulle devenue vitale. Et qui représentait tout ce qu'il souhaitait : une vie rangée et modeste, l'amour et le bien-être de sa bien-aimée, l'épanouissement de ses enfants. Une vie loin des extravagances et démesures de l'Olympe. Une vie qu'il ne pouvait entièrement posséder, même s'il y attelait toute sa volonté._

_Son sourire se fit plus lumineux lorsque May pénétra dans le salon, bras croulant sous plusieurs plateaux d'apéritifs, qu'elle déposa au centre de la table décorée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de leur fils. En dépit de sa fatigue passagère, la jeune femme était rayonnante. Elle demeurait sublime et extraordinaire à ses yeux, son cœur ne semblant encore s'emballer rien que pour elle. Alors qu'il la contemplait sans retenue, d'amers regrets l'assaillirent. Celui de ne pouvoir passer plus de journées auprès d'elle. Celui d'être absent dans l'éducation de leurs enfants, contrairement à ce que ferait un père de famille responsable et protecteur. Dire qu'il était meurtri de garder ses distances et d'être privé de tout ce qui lui importait était un euphémisme. Il en était brisé. Abattu. Combien de mortels gâchaient leur chance de vivre auprès de leur progéniture ? Cette chance de les voir grandir, de les serrer dans leurs bras ou de les entendre rire et pleurer. Il pourrait tout abandonner pour s'emparer de cette banale vie de mortel, rien que pour être proche de ses enfants. Ça lui coutait de l'avouer, mais son immortalité lui imposait des barrières accablantes. Des interdits aussi inadmissibles qu'injustes. Et même s'il rappliquait dès que l'occasion se présentait, il ratait tant de choses. Tant de moments et d'événements. Tant d'aventures et d'épreuves que May affrontait seule. May… May qui se montrait bien trop fidèle et dévouée malgré ces si nombreuses semaines sans nouvelles de sa part._

_« __**Papa !**__ », s'écria une voix enfantine, pleine d'excitation et de surprise. « __**Tu es venu !**__ »_

_Animé par cette joie extrême qu'il lui connaissait bien, son grand garçon se précipita sur lui et enserra son bassin de ses bras menus. Hermès ria aux éclats, heureux de voir son fils si enthousiasmé par sa petite visite. Dieux que ces deux petites têtes blondes lui avaient manqués ! Terriblement !_

_« __**Bien sûr, mon grand. **__», affirma le messager en passant ses doigts aimants dans les boucles blondes de son aîné. « __**Jamais je n'aurais raté ton anniversaire. Pour rien au monde.**__ »_

_« __**Libère ton père, chéri.**__ », lui demanda May de sa voix si douce, en s'approchant d'eux d'un pas gracieux. « __**On va aller préparer le glaçage de ton gâteau. Celui qui étonnera papa, tu te souviens ?**__ »_

_ Un immense sourire ancré sur son visage encore rond, le jeune garçon convergea son entière attention sur sa mère. Ses grands yeux émerveillés, pétillants de malice et d'envie, accrochèrent son regard plein de fierté. Aussi gourmand que son père, il ne pouvait résister aux appétissantes et savoureuses pâtisseries de la jeune femme. Cette simple invitation lui avait même suffi pour abandonner la chaleur de son père pour succomber aux effluves alléchantes sortant justement du four._

_ Les deux parents sourirent de l'innocence de leur fils, et May adressa un regard rempli de tendresse au dieu messager, lui prouvant à quel point elle se sentait comblée. Elle se pencha sur leur adorable princesse, dont le visage poupin était dissimulé sous ses boucles rebelles et dans la chemise de son père. Elle avait visiblement fini par s'endormir d'épuisement tout contre le cœur d'Hermès, emportée par le rythme soutenu et familier de ses battements, et protégée dans ses bras débordant d'amour._

_« __**Tu es bien le seul capable de calmer ses crises de larmes.**__ », s'attendrit May en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. « __**Elle se sent bien et en sécurité dans tes bras.**__ »_

_« __**Comme sa maman. **__»_

_ May ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle se sentait honorée et touchée qu'Hermès la connaisse encore si bien. Après tout, elle comprendrait qu'elle ne l'intéresse plus. Sa beauté et sa jeunesse s'effritaient doucement. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants. Et des milliers d'autres jeunes filles, cent fois mieux qu'elle, devaient croiser sa route. Pourquoi devrait-elle se voiler la face ? Pour avoir encore plus mal ? Elle se doutait qu'il volait d'autres cœurs, fréquentait et flirtait avec d'autres femmes. Rien ne l'avait engagé à la chérir jusqu'à sa mort. Rien ne l'attacherait à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Elle n'était pas la première, et était loin d'être la dernière à dormir dans son lit. Elle l'avait accepté, difficilement, mais sa loyauté la faisait retomber amoureuse de lui, encore et encore._

_Pourtant, même si elle aurait voulu lui donner tort, elle ne pouvait démentir ses pensées. Rien ne lui faisait plus de bien que se blottir contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son torse, emmitouflée dans sa bulle de confiance et de quiétude. Et là, délicatement enlacés, ils échangeaient des banalités avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse, bercée par ses caresses et ses mots doux, comme au bourgeonnement de leur relation amoureuse. Il dégageait cette agréable aura qui atténuait ses maux et la soulageait, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il lui faisait le plein de force et d'énergie. Au fond, May n'avait jamais su pourquoi Hermès accordait tant de temps et de passion à une simple mortelle, alors que le monde grouillait de merveilles. Mais elle préférait garder son ignorance et lui montrer son éternelle reconnaissance de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée._

_« __**Mamaaan !**__ », hurla leur fils depuis la cuisine._

_ L'impatience de son aîné la tira de ses songes quelque peu douloureux. Elle n'avait pourtant pas de quoi se plaindre. Elle avait un toit, un emploi et un salaire correctes, deux adorables enfants. Que devrait-elle demander de plus ? Sa vie la satisfaisait déjà bien assez. Pourquoi nourrir des regrets inutiles et des désirs vains quand tout lui souriait, ici, à New Heaven ?_

_« __**J'arrive, petit impatient ! **__», rigola May en lançant un ultime regard amoureux au messager. « __**Il ne va pas s'envoler ! **__»_

_ Envahi par un intense sentiment de bonheur, Hermès la regarda s'éloigner avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis qu'il avançait main dans la main avec May Castellan. Aussi épanoui. Aussi serein. Elle-seule parvenait à le rendre meilleur et plus fort. Elle l'aidait à s'accepter tel qu'il était, dans ses défauts et ses qualités. Après ces longs millénaires d'errance et d'instabilité, May était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour ses valeurs et ses principes, pour sa personnalité altruiste et singulière, et non pour cette essence divine qui coulait dans ses veines. Et, être aimé pour l'homme qu'il était, lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible._

_Alors qu'il réitérait ses balancements réguliers et paisibles, il vit avec horreur le ciel s'assombrir dans un craquement sourd. Autour de lui, les fleurs flétrirent dans leur vase. Les fenêtres claquèrent. Les murs et leurs couleurs vives se ternirent, se délabrèrent, comme arrachés par un ouragan de douleur. Il sentit la chaleur de sa fille lui échapper alors qu'il serrait désespérément cet horrible vide qu'elle lui laissa. Un frisson désagréable l'ébranla tout entier et, accélérant la cadence déjà effrénée de son cœur, lui noua terriblement le ventre. L'air n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. Il était menaçant. Vibrant d'ondes négatives. Un froid glacial le saisit brutalement à la gorge, l'étrangla jusqu'à l'étouffer, avant de se propager dans son corps en le pétrifiant de terreur. Puis, dans ces ténèbres écrasantes et hostiles, résonnèrent des cris déchirants. Ceux de May. De leur fils. _

_« __**Non, NOOON !**__ »_

_Il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. A en perdre haleine. Là, perdu parmi les cendres de son univers, il n'était plus que douleur. Comme poignardé en plein cœur, Hermès s'écroula à genoux, suffoquant, sanglotant, oppressé par cette profonde souffrance qui le faisait crier de rage. Un infâme parfum de mort et de désolation envahit ses poumons et le rendit soudain affreusement nauséeux. Il était incapable de se mouvoir, comme paralysé par sa peur et sa détresse, glacé par les hurlements bouleversants et insoutenables de ses amours qui lui martelaient cruellement le crâne. Il était rongé par ses angoisses les plus profondes. Brisé jusqu'aux os. Condamné à regarder son monde s'écrouler sous ses yeux impuissants._

**.**

**.**

Hermès se réveilla en sursaut, les joues baignées de larmes et le corps aussi tendu que frissonnant. Les sens en alerte, quelque peu déboussolé, il chercha avec désespoir un repère dans cette pénombre opprimante. Instinctivement, il se crispa davantage lorsqu'une main se voulant rassurante se posa sur la sienne. Son cœur cessa de s'emballer lorsqu'il croisa le regard apaisant et interrogateur de May, assise à ses côtés dans le canapé.

« **Tout va bien, chéri ?** », l'interrogea la jeune femme avec une inquiétude perceptible, lui caressant doucement le dos de sa main.

Le messager ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il se sentait encore confus, comme enveloppé dans un brouillard, et papillonna des yeux pour s'en extirper. Son cauchemar semblait si réel qu'il redoubla d'effort pour se détendre et chasser les sueurs froides qui coulaient désagréablement dans son dos. Il n'avait pas à paniquer : May était sous ses yeux, saine et sauve, pleine de vie. Rien n'était vrai. Rien n'avait été réel. Ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'étaient que toutes ses peurs qui s'amusaient de lui. Qui se délectaient de ses souffrances. Ou sa fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis deux ou trois semaines.

Il n'avait pas à s'affoler. Il devait penser à autre chose. Penser aux merveilles qui l'entouraient. Penser à sa joie immense d'être bientôt papa. Pas à cette vision façonnée par ses pires craintes.

Se désintéressant de la télévision devant laquelle il s'était assoupi, May se tourna vers lui avec de légères difficultés. Hermès se focalisa alors sur sa bien-aimée. Sur les traits de son visage. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Puis il effleura l'abdomen arrondi de la jeune femme de son regard bienveillant, à peine dissimulé sous un débardeur. Combien de fois lui avait-il affirmé que sa grossesse lui allait à merveilles ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissante à ses yeux ? Hermès ne l'avait jamais autant aimé. Mais la jeune femme refusait tous ses compliments, n'appréciant plus le reflet renvoyé par le miroir. Plus le terme se rapprochait, et plus elle se sentait lourde et maladroite. Pourtant, les premiers temps, elle apparaissait épanouie et spéciale lorsqu'elle admirait son corps de future maman. Elle débordait d'énergie et d'un sentiment de plénitude qui la rendaient pétillante. Et Hermès savourait ces délicieux matins dans ses bras, elle qui incarnait un véritable rayon de soleil avec son enchantement et son excitation. Puis vinrent le stress émotionnel et ses crises d'angoisse. La peur de ne pas assurer correctement son rôle de mère. La peur que le jeune dieu ne la trouve plus attirante, sensuelle, et qu'il la rejette à cause de son corps si changeant. Tant d'inquiétude qui rongeait ses nuits et lui causait de terribles insomnies. Malgré ses mots affectueux et leurs tendres étreintes, Hermès ne parvenait plus à la rassurer, à son plus grand désarroi. Alors il se contentait d'être présent et de lui montrer que rien ne pourrait anéantir l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

Hermès continuait à la fixer amoureusement lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues trempées. Il se noya dans le vert profond de ses iris. Ce vert profond qu'il le faisait brûler d'amour. S'il avait écouté son cœur, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ. Il lui aurait prouvé à quel point il la désirait comme au premier jour. Parce qu'au plus profond de lui, lui aussi souffrait. Sa peur infinie de la perdre le torturait, et le poussait à profiter de chaque seconde. Tôt ou tard, peu importait ses actes, il n'y aurait plus que lui et tous leurs souvenirs pour le plonger dans un chagrin incommensurable. Et cela le brisait comme jamais. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans elle. Privé de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de sa bonté, ce monde serait inerte. Le monde en perdrait toutes ses couleurs. Tous ses intérêts. En parfait voleur, la grandeur d'âme de May n'avait pu lui échapper. Pas plus que sa valeur et sa pureté. Une perle rare, inestimable, délicate et sensationnelle, sans artifices, authentique. Une femme pour qui il se battait sans hésiter. Elle brillait par sa générosité et son cœur d'or. May était une femme qui méritait tellement plus d'attention de sa part. Tellement plus que ce qu'il lui offrait. Tellement mieux que lui.

Mais, repoussant ses pensées noires beaucoup trop envahissantes, il se contenta d'un mince sourire.

« **Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mon ange.** », la rassura-t-il. « **Rien de grave, je te le promets.** »

Comme si May discernait les tourments du dieu derrière son air faussement souriant et enjoué, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« **Tu me le dirais si quelque chose clochait, n'est-ce pas ?** », lui demanda-t-elle, le visage plus livide que d'ordinaire. « **Je n'aime pas te voir préoccupé.** »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.** **Concentre-toi plutôt sur vous deux.** »

Hermès accompagna ses mots en posant une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondi de son amante, exerçant de douces caresses par-dessus le tissu. Sept mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'il avait appris la bonne nouvelle. Sept mois qui s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sept mois durant lesquels sa fierté paternelle ne l'avait pas quitté. Son excitation était à son comble et sa patience, mise à rude épreuve. Il ne restait plus qu'un malheureux mois avant qu'ils ne rencontrent leur premier enfant. Ce mélange d'eux deux qui les comblait d'ores et déjà de bonheur. Cet enfant était la promesse de leur avenir commun. Ce qui les liera à jamais tous les deux. Aux yeux d'Hermès, ce lien était plus puissant, plus fort, plus symbolique, que le mariage.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, May joignit ses doigts à ceux du messager alors que des larmes lui montaient irrémédiablement aux yeux. Encore ses hormones déréglées qui lui jouaient des tours ! Son hyperémotivité lui compliquait la vie depuis des mois et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y accoutumer. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir contrôler ses vagues d'émotions et d'en faire autant baver Hermès. Il supportait ses sautes d'humeur et ses mauvaises passes avec une telle patience et douceur qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Son soutien lui était devenu indispensable et essentiel pour affronter ses dures journées.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la présence réconfortante de l'autre, avant qu'Hermès ne ressente une pression sous sa paume. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel mouvement, il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et d'émerveillement et un sourire immense, irrépressible, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« **Ton fils ou ta fille ne me laisse plus tranquille depuis quelques temps.** », plaisanta May en caressant son ventre dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser son futur bébé. « **Ça ne tient plus en place là-dedans. Mon petit cœur est aussi impatient que son papa. **»

Hermès ne put réprimer ses rires. Les propos de May ne l'étonnèrent guère : ses enfants se présentaient rarement calmes. Ce besoin de bouger et de découvrir. Cette incapacité à rester cloué sur une chaise plus d'une heure. Tous héritaient de son côté intenable, nerveux et actif. Elever ses enfants n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Mais May connaissait Hermès par cœur, elle avait toujours eu conscience qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas avec leurs enfants, comme elle ne s'était jamais lassée à ses côtés.

« **J'ai d'ailleurs réfléchi à quelques prénoms.** », avoua May avec réserve, n'ayant jamais réellement osé aborder le sujet lors de sa présence. « **J'avais pensé à Amelia ou à Maryse pour une fille. Ce sont des prénoms très doux, non ? J'avais songé à Maïa, aussi, mais je sais à quel point elle avait de l'importance à tes yeux…** »

Elle acheva sa phrase dans un murmure prudent, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir évoqué la mère disparue de son amant. D'avoir appuyé sur la corde sensible du dieu. May se mordit la lèvre inférieure de peur qu'il n'apprécie pas l'attention et elle détailla son visage avec préoccupation, méfiante de sa potentielle réaction.

Le messager n'était pas en paix avec la mort de sa mère, et rien ne semblait guérir cette blessure ou soulager sa douleur et ses remords. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de sa réelle nature qu'elle avait aperçu cette failure dans son regard. Cette tristesse qui s'éveillait quand il parlait d'elle, avec cet amour et ce respect incomparables. Il avait cette peine, figée sur ses traits, qui l'avait toujours bouleversée, surtout lorsqu'ils observaient les étoiles, tous deux allongés dans la campagne américaine. Pourtant, Hermès ne s'était jamais attardé sur le fardeau qu'il transportait depuis si longtemps. Il demeurait très discret. Très secret. Et la jeune femme respectait son silence.

Les yeux soudain larmoyants, Hermès lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qu'elle n'attendait pas. Profondément ému et touché par la proposition, les mots ne lui venaient pas pour le lui avouer. Pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait de vive voix. Tout ce qui le bouleversait. Son cœur se serra pourtant dans sa poitrine, et ses émois lui compressèrent horriblement la gorge. Parfois, et souvent à dire vrai, il lui était encore difficile de coucher ses sentiments à la vue de tous. Même aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Mais May put deviner toute sa gratitude et son enchantement à travers son visage.

« **Et si nous attendions un petit garçon ?** », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et doux, la voix légèrement éraillée par l'émotion.

« **Luke. **», poursuivit-elle avec un nouveau petit sourire. «** Pour mon grand-père paternel.** »

Le nom d'un grand homme qu'elle admirait. Un homme qu'elle respectait énormément pour l'avoir épaulé durant son enfance. Un homme à qui elle devait tout. Et le jeune dieu savait à quel point cela l'avait brisé de quitter son grand-père, Luc, lorsqu'elle s'était envolée pour les Etats-Unis à seulement dix ans, après le divorce brutal et dévastateur de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas même pu se rendre à ses obsèques, dans une petite ville du nord de la France, où habitait encore son père. Alors lui rendre hommage en prénommant son fils ainsi, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

« **Ils sont magnifiques, mon ange.** »

Gardant leurs doigts solidement entrelacés, May posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma ses yeux pour éterniser, encore un peu, cette petite accalmie qu'on leur accordait.

« **Merci.** », lui souffla-t-elle.

Hermès était convaincu que ses remerciements résonnaient pour bien plus de choses. Il lui sourit tendrement et lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Et là, plongé dans ce silence, collés l'un contre l'autre, ses angoisses réapparurent sans précaution à son égard. De terribles flashs lui revinrent. Des images et des cris insoutenables. Sa vision se brouilla irrémédiablement et une larme échappa à sa vigilance. Son cauchemar avait été le reflet de ses craintes. Il ne pouvait le nier. Et s'il la perdait comme sa mère ? Que ferait-il sans elle ? Sans son amour ? Sans cette paix qu'elle lui apportait au quotidien ? Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Se laisser submerger par la peur. Ce n'était que l'expression de son inconscient. De tout ce qu'il refusait d'accepter.

Fatigué de se battre, Hermès inspira longuement et s'abandonna au bien-être que lui procurait May. Ils s'aimaient, avec une force qu'il avait rarement éprouvée. Pourtant, jamais il ne cessait de songer au pire. Il le devrait, pour lui et pour May. Il devait cesser d'être pessimiste. De penser qu'il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Ils s'aimaient, et rien d'autre comptait.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai dû encore achevé le cœur de certain(e)s... J'en suis désolée ! Mais j'espère que cette partie 3 a été agréable, quand même :)**

**Bisous, Helo :)**


End file.
